


我代表我本人想看这对混双

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 我瞎写着玩的，反正lof屏蔽用中文发不出去会让我费解二十年……
Relationships: Sun Yingsha & Ma Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	我代表我本人想看这对混双

**Author's Note:**

> 为了试探lof底线我翻译了个英文版，但是经过多账号尝试是否能存活还是薛定谔……

Before the 2017 Japan Open, Ma Long basically had no impression of the girl who had just joined the team.  
During the game, he occasionally watched games broadcasted on the screens in the training center, and the only thing about her that ever caught up his attention was her crisp forehand attacks. Some would say her forehand looks like his, to some extent.  
He didn't hold that opinion, for he rarely watched her play seriously. He never pays attention to players other than his opponent during the game. He just wouldn't.

It was at the award ceremony that he really took a closer look at the new talent. She is young and small, with bright eyes and round cheeks. She is that kind of person––looks childish, not in a bad way, and everyone admires her cuteness.  
That time, together their smiles were kept in shots twice, once for men and women's singles champion, and again for men and women's double.  
Before the single's awarding, the two of them sat side by side with some distance between them. It was the first time that Sun Yingsha came out to participate in an adult-level game. It was also the first title for her to take. She was curious about everything, including the little lion mascot seated beside them. She laughed out loud several times.  
Ma Long just found it fun to watch.  
She is twelve years younger than him. Is it incredible? He once was the youngest on the court, but now he was going to be awarded with such a youngster. Twice.

After getting off the podium, an ITTF staff handed them a mobile and asked them to take a selfie. Sun Yingsha took the phone, and Ma Long leaned over naturally, putting on a business smile that he was used to. Just as usual.  
After the shot, Sun glanced at the screen. "Long Bro", suddenly she called his name. Hearing her voice, Ma Long turned back. The girl smiled sweetly: "It's such an honor to win my first title with you. I'm really glad."  
Ma Long didn't know what to say, only nodded. The girl didn't care, clenched the bouquet in her hand, and jumped off the podium in one step: "I hope that it would happen again. Maybe several more times."  
Ma Long was standing behind her. He knew she wouldn't see his move, but he nodded again.

After China's National Games, Xu Xin joked with Ma Long during a small talk one day: "Hey, do you know that you are quite a hit in the women's team now?"  
Ma Long answered with some meaningless "emm".  
Xu Xin opened Weibo and handed him the phone: "Look, during the National Games, Manyu and Shasha went to your fans to ask for some souvenirs."  
Ma Long didn't know who he was talking about, so he asked: "Who?"  
Xu Xin resisted the urge to roll his eyes: "Wang Manyu, Sun Yingsha, the newbies in the first team. Sun Yingsha, at least you should’ve known her. She won titles with you in Japan."  
Ma Long found himself with no further comments. He replied, "So you just can’t find anything more useful to care about?" He stood up: "Back to practice, shall we?"  
Xu Xin snorted, but put away the phone: "Why not."

After that, the name of Sun Yingsha seemed to appear more in his daily life.  
Sometimes Ding Ning chatted with him and talked about some interesting things in the women's team. She mentioned this round-faced girl from time to time. "Her chubby face feels super good. And she's really like a sun, you know, a delight to watch. Such a cutie." She said.  
Ma Long glanced at the photo that Ding Ning showed to him. He recalled the feeling when he pitched Fan Zhendong and Liang Jingkun's faces, and then seriously nodded to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTT还是再次同步了，2020还算有那么一点点点点点点点好事。

**Author's Note:**

> WTT再次同步了甚至战胜了莎头不相容定律让我感恩十秒钟。


End file.
